five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Your friendly neighborhood Spy/Gao Reviews: Mina the Mink
Howdy one and all and welcome to Gao's reviews! The show where Gao and his friends review your pages and tell you how to make them better, or if they're too good to even attempt to make better! In this episode, we'll be reviewing a character by Fox named Mina the Mink. I think that's about it, so let's start with the review, shall we? Mina the Mink is an animatronic residing at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. (Terminology: Regular text = Directly from article, bold text = Gao talk) AppearanceEdit Mina is a brown mink with (usually) green eyes. She also wears a bow on her head which is pink. She also carries around a microphone, which indicates she is a singer. Mina also wears a blue scarf with a white, long-sleeved top with a black skirt with pink around the end of the skirt. Her top is somewhat reminiscent of a sailor. If you look to Mina's left-hand side, you can see a pink lanyard. Also, Mina does wear headphones, sometimes. Mina also wears a red star necklace sometimes. She also has a cyan heart bracelet hidden under her sleeve. Nice and descriptive, I like that. The only thing I could say that would improve this section is to connect your sentences together. What I mean by that is you use too much periods, try to use a few more connecting words such as "and", "but", "also" and other ones. For a more detailed list, just google "Connecting words" if you're struggling. I rate 8/10 Character BioEdit Mina was made when Fazbear Entertainment wanted a mink animatronic that would be a backup singer sometimes, but mainly an animatronic that would act. Well, this bit is pretty short, so I think I might have to take some points off for that. There's a few things left unexplained here, firstly, why would Fazbear Entertainment want a mink animatronic specifically (Okay, they are pretty darn cute, but there isn't really many mink characters in children's TV shows, as far as I can tell)? Why would they want another backup singer, isn't that Chica's job? The acting part is understandable, neither Freddy, Bonnie nor Chica act, and I assume she'd be at the Show Stage rather than at Pirate Cove. ''' '''I'll be honest here, due to this bit's length, there really isn't much to mark... In my opinion, the Character Bio could be replaced with a "History" or "Backstory" heading, which can be a little more descriptive and is what I use for my articles. Anywho, due to the length of it and my unanswered questions, I give this section a 4/10. Social LifeEdit Like the rest of the animatronics, a 11 year old girl named Kaitlyn was stuffed into her suit. Mina is shy, so she doesn't have that many friends. (In short, she is a timid girl, too shy to speak to you.) Oh, wouldn't Social Life and Personality be the same heading? Aren't they pretty much the same subject? Oh well, onto the review, I suppose. I'd hardly say like the rest of the animatronics, I'm not sure every animatronic on the wiki has a child stuffed inside them, I'd change that part to "Like most animatronics". That second part is fine, if a little short, it makes sense, she's apparently very shy, according to both here and her personality. The length of this is slightly disappointing, I'd reccommend combining this section and the Personality section. I'm going to rate them both at once since they're both the same subject, look below for the rating! PersonalityEdit Mina is a shy mink who's personality is unknown the first time you meet her. This is due to her shyness. However, if you manage to know her well enough, she is actually a intelligent and hard-working girl, who also is sweet. She however is programmed to have OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder, where you are a clean-freak, I guess). She does have a split personality called "Evil! Mina". Evil! MinaEdit Evil! Mina looks the same like Mina, though with darker coloration and dark red eyes. Alright, that's more like it! Her personality is unknown the first time you meet her, eh? Wouldn't one know that she's shy due to the things she does? I'd change that to "Due to her shy demeanor, one cannot see the true personality Mina has, but if one were to get to know her well enough, they would find out that she is an intelligent and hard-working girl. She's also sweet and is programmed to have OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder)." Yep, exactly like that! Like Holly, by the same person, she has another personality. I'm assuming that they are activated differently though. I'm wondering why the word "Evil" in "Evil! Mina" has an explination mark, but I'll let that slide. Why is Evil! Mina's appearance in the Personality section? Shouldn't that be in the Appearance section and her actual Personality here? I'd recommend doing that, it makes things a LOT easier to read. I said I'd rate the above two sections at once here, because they're the same subject, so here it is: I rate both of these sections together 7/8, because while the first part is awfully short, the second makes up for it a little bit, apart from that slight error with Evil! Mina's appearance being here instead of the actual Appearance section. RelationshipsEdit Icy the Eagle: Mina avoids Icy as much as possible, as she does know her intentions. However in the few times where Icy does catch Mina, she'll try to torture her as much as possible for her benefit. Stella the Coyote: Mina is comfortable with Stella, and Stella is Mina's friend. Holly the Fox: Mina is comfortable around Holly, and Holly doesn't understand why Mina is so shy. Their good friends anyway. A little short, and honestly a little generic. Why does Icy hate Mina? It's not explained here, and from what I can tell, it's not explained on Icy's page either. Her relation with Stella is just simple, they're friends, so just leave it at that if you're going to. Her relation with Holly is understandable, Holly is a sweet animatronic... most of the time, so I can see why they get along. Also, slight grammar error in Holly's section, *They're, not Their. Due to just being so "Hates this one, likes this one, is best friends with this other one" (aka, pretty generic), I'm going to rate this section as 5/10. TriviaEdit *Mina's eyes can change color when she is in a mood (eg: red if mad, dark red if evil) Eh, I don't really have to rate this section. Though I can say the pictures that come after it are pretty darn cute! ^_^ 'Final Thoughts' What do I think of Mina as a whole? I think she's a great character, even though Foxstar might use that "shy" character archetype a little ''too ''much, I think Mina fits the archetype pretty well. Her appearance is very cute, as a lot of people say, maybe I think that way too, but I- Oh wait, I admitted that up above, no use in hiding it, then! She is one of the cutest characters on the wiki, which I guess makes her a favorite of many. Now for the final rating. I think Mina is a solid character, yes, but a bit more could be done to her other than the "Shy but has a secret side" character archetype, which could make her so much more interesting. My final rating for Mina the Mink is 6/10, I like, but she's not perfect. Thanks for reading Gao's reviews! In the next installment, we review Ivan the iguana! Stay tuned for that! Category:Blog posts